User talk:BM44 is back from the dead
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:BM44 is back from the dead pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Conner? You can still use your old account, this account is for alternate, i suppose. -- [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 01:40, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Well how? I don't know how to get to my old account! BM44 is back from the dead (talk) 01:42, June 10, 2017 (UTC)BM44 is back from the deadBM44 is back from the dead (talk) 01:42, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Just log out from this account, then log in with your old account. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 02:05, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I can't! I don't know the password! Hi! Hi BM44! Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:49, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Warning Please stop editing others' pages without their permissions Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:00, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Notice Please Read Rule 3... BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion UNBLOCKED You are blocked for 0 weeks due to swearing and once again editing other users' pages without their permissions, despite a previous block and warnings. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 17:04, June 26, 2017 (UTC) PHUOCPHUC46 needs to be terminated! What? Why does Phuocphuc46 have to be terminated? He is the best admin! Even when I said sorry to him. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:48, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I don't like him because he is offending me with blocks. Goodbye. I am blocked once again, thanks to the swearing, and bringing back deleted pages. So the new account will be GrossCsupo. Please no! When I got blocked, I just say sorry before I come back to this wiki. So I won't use more accounts. Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:00, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I like how you just ignore the fact that you edited my pages without my permissions. That proves how stubborn you are. Oh well, have fun getting blocked for the 3rd time when you return again. (Talk) 04:33, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Yeah being blocked because of swearing and bringing back deleted stuff. Whatever. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:00, July 7, 2017 (UTC) I Hope You Come Back Soon I Hope You Come Back Soon BM44 DT1 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 ??? (talk) 22:57, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Stop Can you please stop doing the same thing that got you banned for a month, please. Hurstley Moore (talk) 22:36, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Pots No one likes Cutiesunflower, Kaija the Braixen, and Nemolee.exe due to deleting my pages for no reason! What? That is not nice! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Can you have some maturity for god's sakes, BM44? There is a reason for us for deleting pages. Just because people don't like 1 page, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it. Hurstley Moore (talk) 00:07, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Request Can you do more poses of my OCs then just Green Rocky? You know like Flower Grassy, Cosmic Brownie, Cosmic Cupcake, and Blue Raspberry Lollipop? Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Also, check out my wiki!!! Cutie Sunflower wiki!!. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Blocked You are blocked for 2 weeks for the following reasons: #Intimidating other users #Adding non-object related content into pages #Creating an edit war If there is any unjust about this block, please reply with your reasons. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:50, August 10, 2017 (UTC) He also sweared again in a edit, using the a-word. Hurstley Moore (talk) 14:59, August 10, 2017 (UTC) thats allowed (Talk) 15:02, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Well, he used as kind of a insult though. Hurstley Moore (talk) 15:05, August 10, 2017 (UTC) No, Minh did it! Goodbye again. I got blocked for the second time, so this means I'm moving to another object wiki, BFDI Wiki. What about my wiki? Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! You don't deserve this, in my opinionsCillill (talk) 15:01, August 10, 2017 (UTC)Cillill have fun getting blocked there also (Talk) 15:01, August 10, 2017 (UTC) R.I.P. BM44 again May 24-August 10 Congrats ruining your own wikia life. Hurstley Moore (talk) 15:10, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Stay here and wait out the block. Fitness Official Channel (talk) 15:22, August 10, 2017 (UTC)Fitness 15:20, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Wait... isn't today the day when you come back? August 10th (aka the day you got blocked) was 1.8 weeks ago. Isn't the block 2 weeks long? Fitness Official Channel (talk) 20:56, August 23, 2017 (UTC) It is 2 weeks long. It ends on August 25th! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Well.. Since you're returned, please don't edit anyone (including Bfdi is the best)'s pages, ask for permission before editing the page. And also, don't do what you do in early August 2017. And why is your profile pic changed? Thanks. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 03:19, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Risk of being Blocked I'm in risk of being blocked for 2-3 months for adding non-object content. ABrandonToThePast face is not a FUNnel Vision face, but human faces are CRINGY. i would like to talk to you (nothing bad) via twitter, discord, youtube, or anything Well, I'm back everyone Sorry I've been gone for almost 6 months. I had to focus on MK8D and TTS Wiki. Let's not post any more non-object content, editing pages without permission, or anything else that's bad. So sorry. :/